


By Chance

by midnightmountains



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, Male/Male, Mates, Mating, Mating Run, Original Characters - Freeform, Possible violence, Romance, Stubborn, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures, Werewolf, Wolves, bond, courting, male/female - Freeform, mythical creatures, original - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmountains/pseuds/midnightmountains
Summary: Mates by chance.Greyson isn't particularly fond of the mating run, but nevertheless is forced to participate every year. He feels especially hopefless this time around until he catches a scent drifting between the trees.Can two stubborn people make it work?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Id love to hear from you!

The mating run.

The most important day of the year. 

At least for the residents of Crone County; a tucked away town in the middle of nowhere. One of the few remaining places where werewolves live in peace. There are other cities and towns like Crone County that are specifically dedicated to other species, like witches, vampires, and just about every supernatural creature and beast in the book, but each has its own blend of cultures and beings. This town in particular, is more like a city, housing some thousand or so werewolves and a few other species scattered here and there. Every year on the last weekend in August, their town holds the mating run. It isn't just for werewolves, any creature with mating tendencies are able to participate. People from all over the country come to participate, allowing for a steady influx of new citizens.

Greyson West, one of the more miserable, solitary members of society has been a resident in Crone for about five years. One of his few friends, Peter, who also happened to be the mayor, somehow persuaded him to participate in the run for the past three years. Reluctantly, of course. Greyson doubted he would ever meet his mate, let alone his true mate, but Peter was quite persuasive and there was no way he was going to get out of it.

It was chilly that night as the runners lined up. Greyson, feeling particularly hopeless this time around stood begrudgingly in line talking lightly with a few of his "friends." He was wary to call them friends since they never hung out, despite their attempts to turn him into a more appropriate, involved member of society. Peter came over to wish him luck, though he was starting to think he might be bringing the opposite considering his mating run track record. As Peter patted his back, his words faded away. The wind had shifted, sending a soft tickle of vanilla and honey up his nose. He couldn't focus on anything else, only that dangerous scent dancing through the falling leaves. His wolf crawled within him, the temptation in that scent pulling it to the surface. He went barreling into the woods, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. All he could think was 'mate'.

About two miles into the woods, he skidded to a halt. There, in a beam of moonlight stood the most incredible creature, that delicious scent wafting from her body. She stood about 50 feet away, staring at Greyson. She had a hazy look in her eyes, gentle but distant. Her heartbeat was slow and not a trace of fear could be smelled. 

Greyson found that unusual. 

She cocked his head, like a deer listening to its surroundings, before leaning it back exposing her pale neck. A sign of invitation. Greyson's world spun backwards. This was too easy. He took a step forward, a low growl creeping up from his chest. At his step a pleased look spread across the girls face and to Greysons astonishment, she turned and ran. His wolf went crazy inside him, nearly breaking through and causing him to fully shift. This was not a run of fear. She wanted to be chased, she wanted to entertain Greysons wolf.

Who is she?

He took off behind her, being lured by her scent.


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

Greyson was fast. 

As an alpha he was gifted with speed, but he took his time to catch up to the girl, whose feet seemed to make no sound on the earth as she ran. 

Greyson lunged behind her, tackling her to the ground. He growled low in his chest, a primal noise that he hadn't heard himself make before. The moonlight bathed the girls face, washing out her features but highlighting her eyes. They were bright, teal, almost glowing, still with the dazed expression that they had before. There was a playful flicker in her eyes as she pushed and squirmed beneath Greysons body. She was playing with his wolf, teasing, tempting. She broke loose and scrambled away but Greysons wolf was growing impatient. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her back toward him. 

He growled dragging his nose up the girls throat inhaling deeply. He licked below her jaw, another growl rumbling in his chest. The girl bared her throat and Greysons wolf went wild. He sunk his teeth into the soft, pale flesh.

Within moments, the calm heartbeat below him began to pick up. Greysons wolf shrunk within him, allowing him to regain his focus. He looked down at the body below him, startled slightly as he watched the bright eyes fade to a dusty grey blue, loosing their dazed glaze. She was clearly confused, and so was Greyson. She pushed gently at Greysons shoulders gesturing for him to get off from on top of her.

Time to go back. 

‘What is going on?’ 

They walked back in silence, the girl falling slightly behind. They neared the clearing where the tents were filled with people, waiting for the newly mated couples to come back. The girl slowed, the sour scent of nerves filling the air. Greyson paused, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his car in the parking lot behind the tents. 

“I have to sign us out… do you want to wait in the car?” He got a slight nod in response.

Greyson hunted Peter out of the crowd. 

“Peter, im leaving.” Peter looked horrified.

“What?! You didn't find anyone?? But i was so sure you two would-”

“I did find someone but I don't know her name.” Peter looked relieved at this.

“Well i need to know who it is, so I hope you can describe them…”

“Um… small, she has these eyes-”

“Mora.”

“What?”

“Thats Mora. I invited her to come today. Good thing I did.” Peter smirked.

“Wait Peter what do you mean yo-” Peter held up a hand.

“Listen, I know what your going to say. We'll talk about it another time. Right now you have something important to tend to” he nodded toward the car. 

He walked to the car pausing before climbing into the driver's seat. He glanced over to his passenger, seeing her head rested in his hand against the window, his body curled up on the seat, hand draped lightly over the bite mark on her neck.

No smell of fear, no distress. 

That was good.

“You ok?” Greyson muttered gruffly. Mora didn't move but Greyson could see her eyes dart over to his direction. He was going to say more, but let out a huff and turned the car on. He smelled the tang on unease drift into the air.

‘Well… at least she's only mildly uncomfortable’ Greyson thought, kicking himself for not trying harder to put her at ease.

They rode in silence. The ride feeling longer than Greyson ever remembered it being. Neither of them dared to breathe. That was until Mora let out a small sigh. Greyson peeked over realizing she was asleep. He grumbled to himself.

He pulled through the gates of the community, soon driving up his driveway and parking in front of his house. He sat stone still for a full five minutes before persuading himself to get out of the car. He opened the passenger door, Mora startling a bit trying to open her heavy eyes. He felt a twinge of sympathy in his chest. 

Of course she must be exhausted its 2 am and shes being taken away by a stranger.

He scooped her out of the car, her head falling heavily onto his shoulder. Greyson immediately regretted his decision to not wake her up as the scent from her bared neck wafted up his nose with every step. 

He walked through the front door, feeling the painful irony as he carried Mora bridal style over the threshold. He brought her up the stairs and laid her gently on the guest bed, knowing it would be better for both of them to be in separate rooms for the time being.

He closed the door behind him, leaning his head back against it grumbling to himself.


	3. The Diner

He woke to silence, as usual. 

He sighed to himself rolling over to see 8:30 glaring at him from his clock. His stomach growled, enticing him to get out of bed. He had nearly forgotten about the night before until he opened his door and slightest scent of vanilla trickled up his nose. 

His senses came alive at the scent, the warmth in it like amber setting his chest on fire. He heard the quietest noise coming from downstairs. A sweet hum drifting up the stairs. He crept to the top of the stairs, leaning on the balcony and listened. It was a slow, sad song but it was beautiful. His wolf was entranced. He found himself swaying lightly, eyes closed until he shook his head, freeing himself from his hypnosis. He sauntered down the stairs, entering the kitchen. 

He nearly stopped breathing when he looked at the table. There she was, her beauty radiating like the moon. She was pale, her skin splattered head to toe with freckles. Her lips and cheeks flushed a mauve pink. She had silvery, grey fluffy, wavy hair that bordered on being curly cut below her ears. But what struck Greyson the most were her eyes. When she looked up at him through light lashes his heart stopped. Her eyes were a dusty blue, grey and bright like the moon. They were expressive and he swore he could see her soul looking right at him. 

Her eyes fluttered up to look at him before looking back down at the book she was holding. He turned to get eggs from the fridge, feeling her looking at him once his back was to her. She took in the sheer size of him, standing at 6’3 with broad shoulders and muscles to match. He was huge and Mora couldn’t help but look at him. She scanned his face when he turned to the side, taking in the straight angle of his nose, his sharp jaw covered in a blanket of stubble and his thick, grumpy eyebrows that slumped over his brown eyes as he searched through a drawer. 

He was attractive. There was no denying that. 

He turned to her holding a carton of eggs in one hand and a frying pan in another. 

“Eggs” Greyson grumbled. 

Mora stared at him wondering to herself if the man standing before her was a caveman. 

He didn’t wait for a response before getting to work scrambling the eggs. 

When they were done he set a plate down in front of her. He had barely sat down before shoveling eggs from his own plate into his mouth. 

He finally looked up and realized she hadnt touched her food. She picked an egg up with her fork, watching it drip onto the plate. She looked between Greyson and the eggs before rubbing her hands over her face, the scent of aggravation filling the air. 

“They aren’t even cooked!” She exclaimed gesturing to the semi raw eggs in front of her. “I’m not a wolf. I can’t eat that.”

Greyson was taken aback. He would’ve been angrier if he wasn’t so distracted by her accent. It was thick, somewhere between Scottish, Australian, and French. He grumbled, grabbing her plate and scooping the remains into his own. She gave him a disgusted look before rolling her eyes. 

“We’ll go to the diner.” Greyson said with his mouth full. 

He dumped the plates into the sink before stalking out of the room. He jungled his keys and said “are you coming” when she didn’t follow him out of the kitchen. He heard her get up so he walked out the front door waiting for her to follow. 

They rode in silence and when they got to the diner they sat in silence until Peter saw them from across the room. 

“Oh god” Greyson mumbled as Peter smiled and walked over to them, scooting into the booth next to Mora. Greyson growled softly. 

“Can it big guy. Mora, hi!” She gave him a small smile. 

“Well I see your both in marvelous moods today.”

Greyson rolled his eyes. A smaller man walked over, gently sliding next to Greyson. 

“Hi darling” Peter said. “Greyson you my mate. Mora this is Owen.” They exchanged hellos. 

Peter and Greyson had fallen into a conversation, though Peter was doing all the talking, until Owen and Mora burst into hysterical laughter. The two men looked Mildly shocked at this. Greyson started daggers into Mora, his eyebrows dropping lower than usual. He was mesmerized by the broad smile that was spread across her face. 

His wolf was running circles within him, delighted with their mate. He barely knew her but he was feeling something he never felt before. 

He wasn’t sure what to do anymore


End file.
